


Killer Boyfriends

by Xolotl (zero4life)



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines Hot Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Sex, Smut, These boys are a weird pair., Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/Xolotl
Summary: Sean Walcott likes hanging around Kevin Decker because the guy makes him feel normal. But when his Wendigo nature presses through, Sean fears that may be the end of their friendship. Kevin doesn't turn away and instead reveals a dark secret of his own. Sean is pretty sure he's fallen head over heels by this point. The only logical thing to do is ask Kevin to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sean Walcott/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines Hot Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959670
Kudos: 4





	Killer Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of gore and nasty things before the smut part so... sorry about that.

* * *

Sean knew it was stupid. This was the longest he had abstained from well... anything. Hunger gnawed at him when the bell finally rang. Lately he had been hanging out with Kevin so much he barely had any time to himself. His parents warned him, but of course being a teenager, Sean didn't listen very well. And now he was stuck with that burning sensation that told him: feed or flip out. Neither he could do in company. Kevin came out of the school with a leisurely stroll, The hood of his sweater pulled up over his head, shading his eyes which added to the mysterious look he had going on.

"Oh Hey Sean, We still up for a homework session?"

Sean made an effort to focus, but the hunger was gnawing at him. Even beneath that hoodie he could smell Kevin's blood as it rushed through his veins. Crap.

"oh! I just remembered i have some errands to run. You'll have to come by later. Say around 7?"

Kevin frowned for perhaps just a millisecond. But then he shrugged.

"7. sounds good. For a minute there i was worried you'd cancel on me. You feeling okay? You seem a little... off."

No Sean was definitely not feeling okay. It felt like someone was hollowing him out on the inside. That kind of hollow feeling was the worst. He really had to go feed. 

"I'm good. see you at 7 yeah?"

"Sure"

Sean turned around and it took all of his willpower not to start running immediately. He had to get away from the school. There were just so many heartbeats, so much blood rushing, so many tempting meals... Sean could feel his canine teeth putting pressure on his gums. Threatening to come out at any moment. His eyes burned with the urge to change and reveal his true nature. He had to hold out just a bit longer. He'd be home soon.

Usually he'd stop to wave and see Kevin off, but he couldn't even think about that now that he felt he was so on edge. Kevin would notice. He always did. He noticed things that other students would just pass off as normal. It was already so hard to hide his true nature around him. Especially because Kevin was about one of the hottest guys in school. It was a miracle he decided to hang out with Sean at all. 

Sean hurried home, dropping his bag in the hallway. He listened, but it seemed that no one was home. That's right! He totally forgot his parents were at this conference thing. They wouldn't be home till after midnight at least. Sean bit his lip, worried. He dearly hoped they didn't lock the garage. He _needed_ the contents of that fridge there. Sean went to the garage door. Trying the handle to see if it was open. But the knob wouldn't budge. Locked. Fuck. Sean looked around. There had to be a spare key. They had more things hidden away just in case, and the spare key should be one of those things. Sean searched the kitchen and the hall. Looking between the other spare keys to find the one he needed.

"come on. come on."

He groaned to himself. This was only making things worse. He could feel his teeth starting to press through and grow out of his gums. Filling his mouth with razor sharp tips. His vision altered to a vision of a different color spectrum. Seeing as an animal would see. Frustrated he searched the coats for more keys. Finally he found his Dad's coat and key chain. On it was the key he needed.

"Yes!"

Sean sprinted to the garage door. With a click the door unlocked and he practically threw it open. He made his way directly to the fridge they had hidden away in the back. This would look very bad if there ever was a house search, but Sean's family made sure to be very careful about their hidden lifestyle. As he got to the fridge, his face fell. Locked. Of course. Frantically he searched his dad's key chain for the padlock key. Fumbling with it until that lock too, clicked open and allowed access to the contents of the fridge. 

Sean knew what was in there by heart. Though they only kept a small quantity in the fridge, the rest was frozen solid in the hidden freezers of the cellar. In here there were different human organs they had managed to procure from different places. Mostly the hospital, stealing from the medical trash, morgue or even funeral homes right before they'd bury somebody. It wasn't pretty, but hey.. Anything for survival. Rather that then to shake up the town with missing persons cases every once in a while. It was no where near ideal, but it was better then nothing. Sean was so hungry he couldn't afford to be picky this time. He just took the first thing he could grab. Which turned out to be a human heart. Punctured with a few bullet holes. Courtesy of whoever killed the human this once had belonged to. 

He didn't wait, he didn't warm it up as he usually did, but he allowed his full transformation through and greedily took a bite out of the cold flesh. It wasn't as tasty as something warm or fresh, In fact eating something cold was downright disgusting. Especially when it wasn't fresh. But it stilled the hunger and took away that hollowed feeling. Sean let out a relieved breath, taking another bite. He could bare with the bad taste. His chin and nose and mouth painted red with the excess of his dinner. Though it wasn't as messy as a fresh piece would be. White eyes closed to focus on the fading hunger. 

"Sean? I know you said 7, but there is somethi- Oh my god!"

Sean's white eyes shot open wide. His entire body froze and he could hear the thud of a backpack hitting the floor almost simultaneously with the hart that slipped out of his hands from the shock. He stared at the door opening and registered Kevin's figure standing there gaping at him. Oh no... No this couldn't be happening! Shit! What now?! Kevin was going to freak out! Kevin was going to expose his secret to the whole school, if not the whole town! He'd hate him. He'd never want to see him again! Sean's parents would kill him! He-

"i KNEW it!"

Wait... What?

Sean still stared at the figure in the doorway. Kevin's face fell from shock into a disturbingly natural grin. He jumped over his backpack and approached Sean who still sat there, unable to move in shock.

"What?"

He managed before Kevin reached him. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, i wasn't 100% sure. But i knew there had to be something about you, i just didn't know what it was."

wait... WHAT?

Sean panicked. If Kevin managed to figure it out, who else did? Was he really on the edge of being exposed?

"But- How?"

Kevin picked up the heart with his bare hands like it was just some Halloween prop and frowned while he turned it over in his hands. Sean felt faint at the sight and at the same time disturbed at how calmly Kevin was taking this as he twirled the human organ between his fingers.

"Well.. It's not completely obvious you know. You just... Have to pay close attention to the details. In fact, I don't think anyone but me would bother watching those details."

He looked up at Sean and smiled while he held out the heart for him.

"Sorry I interrupted your meal. But I wanted to talk to you. I guess it can wait. Meet me upstairs when you're done."

Sean was baffled. He accepted the heart not really knowing what else to do. Kevin's words took him completely by surprise. He was beyond shocked that Kevin didn't run away screaming for his life already.

"u-upstairs?"

Sean asked to be sure. Kevin nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. We were studying together remember?"

Sean had to squeeze the heart to keep it from dropping on the floor again. How? How could Kevin be so casual about it? After what he just saw? How could he not be freaking out right now? Half of Sean expected this to be an excuse from Kevin to have him run out the door. And there wasn't a lot that Sean could do to stop him.

"R-right. Studying... i'll.. i'll clean up."

Kevin chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Take your time."

Kevin turned around and picked up his backpack from the ground. Sean could hear him go to the kitchen to wash his hands and then the stairs creaked indicating someone was going upstairs. Sean took a full five minutes to realize he was still standing there in shock, trying to process what just happened. Kevin saw him. Kevin saw his Wendigo face. He saw it and he.. he didn't freak out. He didn't run or scream in terror. Didn't try to attack him or even try to kill him. In fact he seemed to expect it and even accept it. Sean felt weird. An uneasy feeling gathering in his stomach. Maybe Kevin leaped out of the window and ran away. Maybe it was just the shock and Kevin would freak out once he realized that what he saw was not fake. 

It took away Sean's hunger, but he knew that if he didn't finish the heart, he would be hungry again soon. With effort, he ate the heart, piece by piece. Cleaning up after himself by removing the stains that now painted the garage floor. Locking the fridge again, washing his hands and his face, locking the garage door again. Which made him turn to the front door. Kevin got in. Wasn't he careful? Had he forgotten to shut the door? It was shut now, but Sean couldn't remember if he had left it open or not. He really had to be more careful. 

After a good half hour, Sean dragged his heavy body up the stairs. Dreading what he would find once he opened up his bedroom door. With a shaking hand he turned the knob. What was revealed when he swung the door open wasn't a view he had expected to see. Kevin sat crossed legged on his bed, his shoes kicked off and his math books open in front of him. Scribbling down on a note pad to solve the equation. He looked up, a bright smile painting his features. God that was a handsome smile. 

"All done?"

Sean nodded and closed the door behind him. His own heart still hammering away with nerves and tension.

"I just... How can you-... How do you-... Why aren't you freaking out?"

Sean was uncertain. Kevin's reactions were about the strangest he had ever experienced. And he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Kevin looked up from his books again he pulled his hood down. Revealing a ruffled patch of chestnut hair. His hazel eyes went perfect with the color of his hair, Sean noticed. God, This wasn't the time to feel attracted! Yet his eyes lingered and glanced over the piercings in Kevin's ears. It only made him hotter. A warm chuckle made Sean feel warm and fuzzy inside. And for once, he dared to get his hopes up. 

"Dude, It's Beacon Hills. If that doesn't say anything, i don't know what does."

Sean frowned. "How do you figure?"

"Trust me, you being-...?" 

Kevin gestured up and down Sean's form. Unable to tell him what species he was, so Sean filled it in for him.

"A Wendigo."

Kevin dropped his hand.

"-right. A Wendigo... That isn't the strangest thing i've seen around here. Nor the scariest. Trust me Sean, i've seen a lot of crazy shit."

Sean shook his head. Again it's not that he was not relieved. But he didn't understand it at all. What could be crazier then walking in on someone _Eating a human heart_ for god sake. There was just no way it could get much crazier then that. Especially not for another student.

"How can it not be the strangest thing?! I'm a monster! I eat people!"

"I kill people."

The reply came so sudden, sharp and with such a shift in Kevin's voice that Sean froze. The words caught in his throat as he gaped at Kevin with an open mouth. He wasn't sure what was scarier. The fact that Kevin remained calm about the revelation as if he had just been announcing the weather report. Or the fact that he now looked dead serious and even slightly icy, like he really meant what he just said. 

"You... What?"

Kevin sighed and shoved his book aside. He got up and crossed the room. Fast. Faster then Sean had seen him move before. Within seconds, Sean was pressed up against the wall, his back hitting the surface with a thud and Kevin had an arm against his throat. There was a dangerous look in his eyes and yet a hint of pain as well. It made Sean grow cold in slight fear first and then hot against the pure strength that Kevin suddenly displayed.

"You think you're the only one who struggles through life with something to hide Sean? Everyone has secrets. Some so dark you'd wish you could bury them so deep that you'd forget you even had them. And every time you think about it and someone dear to you finding out what you're hiding in that deepest darkest corner of your being, you panic and you feel crushed under the weight of that one secret. Because you can't take even the thought of them seeing you for who you really are. So you hide it away, trying to protect them because you're scared to death that if they see your demons they will turn and run or hate you forever. Isn't that right?"

Sean looked up with that same slight fear still in his eyes. But for a different reason all together. Not for the fact that Kevin had him by the throat. But for the very thing that Kevin was implying. As if he knew the kind of burden that Sean was baring. Sean knew Kevin was human. His scent betrayed that much. But he was stronger then any regular guy in school. And Sean could feel the pressure against his throat. He saw the fire in Kevin's eyes and he swallowed hard. Trying to comprehend what was happening. The words hit home, because often Sean felt exactly like Kevin described. He took a shaky breath and replied.

"Kevin, you're scaring me. What are you- Why... Why did you say you kill people?"

Kevin's eyes softened and he pulled back. Resting his hand against the wall next to Sean's head instead of on his throat like he did seconds ago.

"I'm sorry... This is difficult for me. I care about you Sean. But i have secrets so dark you can't even imagine. I finally wanted to tell you so i followed you. But then you-... Well i guess your secret came out first."

Sean shook his head again. He didn't get any of it. Every time Kevin answered a question it just called out more questions in the Wendigo.

"What secret, Kevin? What did you want to tell me?"

Kevin pushed away from Sean and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm an assassin."

Sean bit his lip. Trying hard not to laugh. It sounded ridiculous and on top of that, this situation had made Sean so nervous he was close to having a giggle fit just to relieve some of the tension. But when a small puff of air left his lips, Kevin looked up with an icy glare which told Sean he was dead serious. Immediately Sean's face fell from a smile into shock.

"You're serious?"

Kevin nodded.

"Look Sean.. you might eat people. But you're doing that to survive. I don't know much about Wendigos but i can pretty much guess It's the only way for you. You don't really have a choice. For me that's different. I kill people for a living. Consciously. I was born and raised that way but it's still a choice. It has nothing to do with survival. So... Who's worse? Don't tell me you're the monster, when obviously the only monster here is me."

Sean pushed himself away from the wall and reached for Kevin. Putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't like it. He didn't like Kevin calling himself a monster when Sean struggled with his own nature on a daily basis. Besides, even if this secret of Kevin was indeed as dark as he described, he had been kind to Sean. Of all people he decided to befriend Sean and be good to him. There was no way Kevin really was a monster. 

"Hey, You're not a monster. I know you. You're a good guy."

Kevin looked up with sadness in his eyes but produced a slight smile. 

"Am i really? Can you even say that to me Sean? You don't know me at all. You think you do. But you don't. Eventually you would have found out anyway, just like i gathered there was something more to you. I wanted you to hear it from me before finding out any other way because... I care about you. And having secrets for you is not easy. In fact it's horrible. And it's not what i want. But i can't just let people in on my double life. That could get them and me killed. Telling you is dangerous enough. But... i don't want you hurt."

Sean took Kevin by the shoulders and turned him around. 

"That just proves you're a good guy. You'd rather take a risk and tell me about you then see me getting hurt because of it. That counts for something. Besides, when you caught me earlier in my other form, you could have done anything. Run, scream, tell everyone, even kill me. But you didn't. You're not a monster."

Kevin laughed softly.

"Well Neither are you. You're a Wendigo. Big deal."

Sean bit his lip with a grin. 

"And you're an assassin. Big deal."

They looked at each other with grins on their faces. Sean teasingly punched Kevin's arm with a soft swing.

"So... You're gonna have to tell me your story sometime."

He said. Kevin rolled his eyes but surprisingly he agreed.

"Okay, but not right now."

He retorted and play-slapped Sean right back. For a second, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. 

"So... you're really not afraid of me?"

Sean asked after a moment of silence. Kevin raised a brow. 

"I literally just told you i kill people for a living. Who should be afraid of who?"

Sean threw his hands up in defense.

"I don't know! I'm just asking. I hardly know what else to say!"

Kevin snorted and put a hand in Sean's neck, reeling him in.

"Does this answer your question?"

Kevin replied capturing Sean's lips with his own. Tenderly brushing against the softness and warmth of Sean's mouth. The Wendigo shivered and replied to the kiss with one of his own. Kevin leaned their heads together when they parted and Sean took a step closer.

"So... Any chance an Assassin might go out with a Wendigo?"

Sean mused with a wide smile on his face.

"Hell yes. I thought you'd never ask."

Kevin responded while he threw his arms around Sean's shoulders and pulled him closer. The warmth of their bodies pressing up against each other made them both shiver. They kissed again. Deeper this time. Kevin's tongue probed Sean's lips and the Wendigo let him in. Grateful he didn't have his teeth out right now. Kevin hummed while he kissed his new boyfriend. Sean still had a metallic taste in his mouth, but Kevin couldn't care less about that. He stroked Sean's tongue with his own, earning a moan from them both. After a few moments, with their lungs burning and begging for air, they parted. Panting slightly. Sean brought his arms around Kevin's waist. Conscious of the quickly rising intimate mood.

"You know... My parents won't be home till after midnight."

He said softly. He almost didn't dare look into Kevin's hazel eyes. But when he did, he shuddered with their intensity. 

"Well... We did agree to study did we not?"

Kevin chuckled.

"I think i need to brush up on my biology."

He continued with a low laugh while he stepped back towards the bed and pulled Sean with him. When his knees hit the bed he took the blanket in one hand and yanked it hard. Allowing the blanket, and all the books and material to clatter to the floor. He let himself fall backwards and pulled Sean on top of him. Sean wanted to get into a straddling position, but before he got the chance, Kevin flipped them. Landing him on top and straddling Sean instead. 

Sean reached for Kevin's shirt. Eager to see more of him exposed and get closer. Kevin let it happen. His hoodie fell on the floor somewhere along with the shirt he wore underneath. Sean bit back a moan when he saw his boyfriend's torso for the first time. 

"Fuck, you're ripped. What's this?"

Sean's fingers brushed a scar on Kevin's left ribs and let his eyes linger on the marred skin.

"Comes with the territory."

Kevin replied, his hands coming up to cup Sean's face and kiss him again. Then he hooked his fingers in Sean's shirt and dragged it up over his head. Groaning at the sight it revealed.

"Jesus. And he says i'm fit. Look at you."

Kevin said while tracing his fingers over Sean's chest.

"Comes with the territory"

Sean retorted. They both laughed and Kevin pulled Sean back into a heated kiss. Sean's hands flew up to Kevin's back and Kevin raked his fingers down Sean's chest. Right to the point where he put his palms flat against the skin and pushed. Making Sean fall backwards on the bed. Kevin grinned and crawled over him, reconnecting their kiss. Sean responded eager and lustful, nibbling at Kevin's lips. They were both getting hotter and harder, Sean moaned as Kevin pushed their hips together. Even through the confines of their jeans Sean could feel Kevin getting harder. He bucked up. His hips pushing against the weight on top of them.

A clinking noise drew his attention away from the kiss and down where Kevin was undoing Sean's belt. With one smooth swift move, Kevin pulled the belt out of the loops and dropped it on the floor. Diving back in for a kiss like he was starving for one. Sean breathed heavily and put his hands on Kevin's ass. Pushing him down to meet Sean's hips and they both moaned at the friction. The longer they were wrapped up in each other's embrace, the more uncomfortably tight their jeans got. Straining their cocks that had come to full hardness. 

Sean reached down, aching to feel more of Kevin against him. He let out a frustrated whine when Kevin's pants refused to open. He gave it a strong tug and the jeans tore open, the button flying off, landing somewhere random. The Zipper ripped apart too. But Kevin chuckled at it. Instead of getting mad he helped Sean by kicking off his jeans. Then he rolled them over, putting Sean on top to get him out of his own jeans. Relief made their way to both of them as the tight fabric slid off. Kevin pulled Sean closer, hooking his legs around the Wendigo's body so their clothed cocks rubbed together the right way. Kevin threw his head in his neck and moaned. Sean dove in to catch a bit of that slender neck between his lips. Sucking on it to create a hickey.

"oh Fuck Yes.."

Kevin breathed out, arching into Sean's body. Trying to get closer to him though that was nearly impossible with how close they already were. Sean had no idea that Kevin was vocal, but he liked it. Biting, kissing and nibbling on Kevin's neck.

"c'mon Sean. I'm not made of porcelain. Bite me like you mean it."

Sean couldn't say he wasn't surprised. But given Kevin's confession he could probably have guessed the older was used to a little rough. Sean wasn't sure at first, but when Kevin craned his neck, he went for it. He bit down on Kevin's neck with his human teeth. Hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck! Sean!"

Kevin yelled and writhed underneath the Wendigo. Sean groaned as he pulled back and there were clear teeth marks in Kevin's neck. Shit.. that was hot. Kevin looked at him with eyes that told him that if he didn't do something quick, Kevin would flip them over and go to town on Sean. The wendigo quickly stripped them both of their boxers. Gasping with want as Kevin's cock sprang free from it's confines. 

Kevin bucked his hips. He was impatient and opened his legs to the younger.

"You do me?"

He asked, though it sounded less of a question and more of a statement. Sean was quick to agree. Not because he wanted to be on top, but shit he couldn't wait long enough to argue about positions. 

"Prep and protection?"

Sean asked. Kevin shook his head.

"I'm clean and used to rough. Just do it. I can't wait. I've waited long enough."

Sean hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

Kevin shot up and shushed him with a devouring kiss. Parting with him only to look him in the eyes and encourage him to get on with it.

"I've been waiting for this since i met you Sean. I've waited long enough. Fuck me senseless on your own or I'm gonna flip us over to ride you. Either way, it's gonna happen right now."

Sean groaned and agreed. He did reach for his night stand to get lube. Quickly slicking himself up as well as Kevin's entrance. Then reached between them, positioning himself and pushing forward against the pressure of Kevin's entrance. It only took a moment before he slipped inside and quickly pushed all the way in. Kevin gasped and cursed and his body clenched impossibly tight for a mere moment before he allowed himself to relax. His eyes watered a little but other then that he seemed fine. Perhaps he was used to dealing with things like pain. Still.. Sean didn't aim to hurt him. So he stilled.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow"

Kevin chuckled breathlessly.

"Too much?"

Sean worried. But Kevin shook his head.

"Fuck No. It's perfect. You're perfect. But you've got to start moving."

Kevin smiled at Sean while his hips twitched and started rolling slowly. Sean moaned and started meeting the movement with his own thrusts. They moved, but despite the urgency to get to this point, their pace had slowed drastically. To draw out the most important moment. Being joined together. 

"So you like cutting to the chase. Good to know."

Sean panted as he rolled his hips again and pushed in deep. Kevin gasped and took him by the shoulders.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet Sean."

Sean leaned down to kiss him. Groaning against his lips.

"That sounds like a promise to get to know you, _intimately_."

Kevin didn't answer. He didn't have to. Him closing his eyes and leaning up to meet Sean's lips was answer enough. They kissed and moved slow and steady for a while. Enjoying the primitive side of being in each other's arms. Until Sean caved. He loved this slow dance, but any longer and it would drive him crazy. He wanted more. He wanted to hear Kevin lose his breath in pleasure, he wanted to hear their bodies come together, he wanted to hear his name on Kevin's lips as he fell over the edge. He wanted his boyfriend in every way. 

Boyfriend.. The thought released a strangely warm feeling within Sean. A pride and a lust like he never had. But that power soon turned to fear as he felt his pleasure building. Because with his pleasure growing, his transformation also pushed to the surface. It happened to him sometimes, even when he handled himself. Seeing it was one thing, but seeing it during sex?... Every person had a limit. What if Kevin's limit did not reach beyond what he had already seen? What if it was a huge turn off?

Sean felt it. His eyes burned as they turned white and his canine teeth started to push through his gums. He hid his head in Kevin's neck to hide away his Wendigo nature. Refusing to come up for a kiss even as Kevin tried to reach him. 

"Sean"

Kevin's voice was laced with lust and intimacy. He spoke soft and with a groan. Breathless from the thrusts, Sean kept up in the hope Kevin wouldn't notice. He should've known better after the assassin's confession.

"Sean.. look at me. I want to see you"

"No"

Sean said as he kept hiding. Kevin nudged him and Sean realized he had stopped moving.

"Sean. Show me. C'mon. You're balls deep inside me. Giving me this is no more then fair."

Shit. Why did he have to put it like that?

"You're rude."

"And you're hiding."

Sean sighed and mentally braced himself. He pulled back out of his hiding spot against Kevin's neck and his white eyes bored into Kevin's. Kevin reached up with a hand and cupped Sean's face gently. The gesture made Sean's lips open slightly and bare his razor teeth. Kevin brushed Sean's bottom lip with a thumb of the hand that cupped his face. 

"There you are."

Kevin chuckled and tension melted from Sean's body quicker then it had settled there. Kevin looked up, a glimmer in his eyes and yet a serious gaze. 

"You don't have to hide for me. let me tell you something. I have a very hot boyfriend now who i want to look at when he's having sex with me. No matter what his face may look like. Because he's still my boyfriend. And i love him no matter what face he wears."

Sean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is it really okay?"

"Only if you start moving right now because i need you so bad i'm on the edge of my sanity."

Sean started moving right away. And Kevin leaned up to kiss him.

"careful!"

Sean warned, but Kevin already cut his lower lip on Sean's teeth. He didn't wince. He didn't shout or scold Sean for not covering his teeth. He just growled.

"Kiss me."

Sean did. And he tasted blood. Something bittersweet. Like extra dark chocolate. He lost it. His instincts took over and he sucked on Kevin's bottom lip to get more. The pace increased. Kevin locked his legs around Sean the short side of bruising and clung to him while they made out. He could taste it now. Sean sipped another drop of blood from Kevin's lips and he could taste the rising pleasure in Kevin's blood. The closer he got the more chemicals were released by his brain and entering his blood stream.

Sean chased it. Wanting the sweeter taste on his lips. Feeling he was not far behind as his own body started trembling. Sweat made their bodies shine in the light of Sean's nightstand lamp. It had gotten dark outside. And somehow that just made things better. That one light on made it intimate. Even as Sean lost control over his pace and the rhythm faltered. He frantically chased that taste of chemicals and as a result, brought himself to the tipping point.

He drove in at an angle and Kevin shouted and twitched, his walls clamping on Sean's cock. The Wendigo nearly howled as it dragged him to the edge and nearly over it. He pushed in at the same angle again and again. Three more thrusts and an explosion of chemicals entered Kevin's bloodstream as he came. Kevin brushed his lip passed the sharp teeth again and the blood that tickled from the small cut made Sean moan. He could taste Kevin's orgasm in it. Pure pleasure, pure goodness. 

"i'm c-! oh fuck, Sean!"

He called out. He gripped at Sean tighter. The wendigo shuddered and with everything assaulting him at once, taste, sensation, sound, the vision of Kevin falling apart under him, made him fall right over the edge too.

"Kevin! oh god."

Sean rode out his own orgasm while still thrusting on a fast pace. Kevin rode out his own with him and threw an arm above his head. His chest heaving to get enough oxygen in his system. Slowly his panting settled down and he chuckled. Sean moved off of him and dropped beside him. Tired but sated. His transformation reversed again and his eyes and teeth turned to normal.

"What?"

he asked when Kevin laughed. Kevin shook his head.

"Just.. That was.. amazing."

Now Sean chuckled too. Relieved that it all worked out this way.

"So..."

He said after a moment.

"I suppose there's still a lot to talk about?"

Kevin turned his head to look him in the eyes.

"True... How about a sleepover? If your parents don't mind that is."

"That would be awesome. Wait... What about your parents?"

Kevin shook his head.

"I can pretty much do what i want. Just another one of my secrets."

Sean frowned.

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah though it's not as glamorous as it sounds. But! That does mean i can stay over whenever i want. What do you say?"

Sean thought about it. But after what happened today and after what happened just now, he really didn't want Kevin to leave. So even if his parents were opposed to it, he was sure they could work something out. Hell, Kevin was a freaking assassin. He could sneak in if he wanted too.

"Sounds perfect. And if my parents don't approve, you could always sneak in through the window."

Kevin laughed and pecked Sean on his lips.

"I like the way you think. But there is something that i really need before we do any of this."

Sean looked up confused.

"What?"

Kevin flicked his head and pointed at their bodies.

"A shower."

Sean widened his eyes and started laughing. He got up and took his boyfriend by the hand to drag him to the shower. He could get used to this.


End file.
